This invention is directed to reducing the energy requirements to improve the properties of multicomponent polymer systems which form pressure-sensitive adhesives.
Properties of unsaturated pressure sensitive adhesive compositions can be improved by use of actinic radiation, such as ultraviolet (UV) radiation; electron beam (EB) radiation; and chemical or thermal cure. Normally, the adhesive is applied to facestock and/or a release liner and subjected to a suitable curing action to improve such properties as elevated temperature shear.
One means of cure is electron beam (EB) radiation. While the facestock and/or release liner can sustain electron beam dosages up to a certain level, e.g., 80 to 100 kiloGray (kGy), going beyond that level can result in degradation of components of adhesive label and tape constructions such as the face stock and/or release liner and/or adverse reactions between the adhesive and the silicon release agent of the release liner.
Increased radiation requirements, whether EB or actinic, will reduce the speed at which an adhesive coated substrate can pass under the radiating surface or increase the number of radiating surfaces. Both are costly.
The present invention is directed to reducing the energy required to achieve a positive modification in a pressure sensitive adhesive formed of at least two components, one an unsaturated elastomeric polymer component, the other an organic additive component which is one or more organic additives which are at least dispersable in the elastomeric component. Typically, the organic additive component is provided to tackify or plasticize the elastomeric component.